


Unspoken

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Comfort, Feelings, Love, Oggy and The Cockroaches - Freeform, Romance, Tom & Jerry Influence/References, Unspoken words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: The 3rd day after the escape.Claire, Owen and Maisie's bond increases with every day. But there are things unspoken, between Owen and Claire, as they try to get their relationship back on track in the middle of Neo-Jurassic hell.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Clawen - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Unspoken

It was nice June, just the third day at Owen's house. The previous day, Owen had been such a King of Romance, that he'd given SRK more than just a run, and for more than just his money. Atleast his words were to that effect.

Claire's wound had acted up horribly, forcing Owen to drive his car as if he was James Bond on the run from Hinx in Rome. Thankfully, firstly there were no policemen, and second, the road was empty anyways. All the while, Owen just wanted to get home; otherwise he would never forgive himself.

Claire woke up, still thinking about Owen's emotional words the night before, "You fully devote yourselves to whatever you care about, so if Maisie gets to be the beneficiary of that and feel the way I felt when the thing you cared most about was me.. she's gonna be so lucky Claire."

She didn't have any idea of how many more romantic Grady words would tug at her heartstrings. Because all of them did. 

"Morning my Ms. Dearing," a humourous tone interrupted her. And obviously it was gonna be Owen Grady.

"Hey," Claire said, still sleepy.

He chuckled. "You still sleepy? Looks like I'm the only energetic soul in the place. I decided to let Maisie sleep a little longer.. she looked so adorable.."

Just like you did after that night at the restaurant in the car, 3 years ago, was left unspoken.

Claire nodded with a smile. She got up, but gasped in pain. And he was rushing to her.

"Hey, hey, be careful," Owen said, "you don't wanna destroy the result of my hard work," he said with a teasing smile. God, this man could make any sad person feel better, Claire thought.

"You better rest for a while longer," Owen said, "I'll just go check on Maisie."

Claire nodded, as Owen left. She gazed in the direction he'd left in, then laid down, her hands joined, pressed below her cheek, as she just stared blankly.

Owen went to Maisie's room, and saw her awake. But smiling. 

"Good morning," Maisie said. God, she's so respectful and stuff, Owen thought.

"Hey Maisie," Owen said with a smile, hugging her.

"Where's Claire?" she asked. Owen replied, "She's just lying down for a while, because of the leg.." and then saw the worried look on her face. 

"But don't worry. She's been through worse," he assured her, "she'll be just fine, alright?"

Maisie nodded. "Hmm."

The duo went down. It was just past 10. They switched on the TV, and Owen was in the mood to watch some cartoons. As it turned out, Oggy and the Cockroaches was on air. He'd always been a fan since 1997, while Ian Malcolm was busy handling (or running away from, in his jeep) T-Rexes. Maisie enjoyed, and not just chuckles and giggles, even full-blown laughs filled the air.

Claire heard them. She'd never been happier since Sydney was born. Her leg seemed better, and so she managed to walk to the room where the laughter riot was taking place. She leaned against the door, arms folded, smiling at them, as her heart bubbled with joy.

Owen turned, and saw her. "Oh, you're up. How's the leg?"

"Better. I can walk," Claire said, clearly not lying. "Hey Maisie," she smiled at the girl.

"Hi."

As the day passed, Claire rested her leg, thus making the chance of an encore of the day before impossible, while Owen worked on his cabin. The man had changed his plan for the cabin a little - he had a special room, all for Maisie.

Before Mais, it was just gonna be him and Claire. He had lots of thoughts about Claire. Hope that she would return, and they would be together again, was one of them.

But now, there wasn't just hope. There was certainty. 

At around 6, he sat in his car, and drove back. It took 50 minutes, mainly because he was driving at just 50 km/h compared to his burst of around 75 the day before.

It was just 7 when he reached home. When he entered, Maisie and Claire were watching TV. Tom & Jerry. Owen loved this one as well. 

"Hey," Claire said, seeing him come in.

"Hey," Owen said. He looked at the TV. "Tom & Jerry?! Hell, I'm coming quick."

Claire giggled, and so did Maisie. Owen was so funny, even for a Chris Pratt character. The times they were in, made them feel so much better and fortunate that Owen was with them. Claire certainly didn't know how things would be since their breakup.

They watched the cartoon for a good half-an-hour, before Owen suggested that he should look up Claire's wound. She agreed.

In the bathroom, Claire was sitting on a stool, while Owen was on another. He had the things needed to temporarily R.I.P. the wound, for atleast a month.

Owen rolled up Claire's pants, as he found the wound. Claire shifted a little, and there was that feeling of tension between them, as she felt him touching her leg. But Owen wasn't going to be romantic. Not for now, atleast.

As he worked on the wound, Claire decided to engage in little conversation. 

"Hey.. um, I know it seems late to ask, since it's already 3 days.. but, were you wounded anywhere like I was?"

"Nope, thankfully," Owen said, with a sign of relief accompanying his smile.

"I missed you a lot," Claire couldn't help the words from leaving her mouth.

Owen looked at her. Claire looked at him. He could kiss her this moment. But the pain of their previous time, was a pain he didn't want to go through. He didn't want her to feel pained about that time.

"I know," he finally said, preferring to not let things get too romantic. But things already were.

"I never stopped needing you," Claire said.

"I know."

I never stopped loving you, was left unspoken.

But the simple fact was that they didn't need to tell each other that they loved each other. They already did. After all they'd been through, they didn't need words to tell each other that they loved each other. Their eyes did a lot of that. And their moments.

This is precisely why they're the best OTP. Love without words, and despite going through utter hell. Never say, just do.

(A very nice application of 'Actions speak louder than words' by the way).

Soon, it was 20 minutes, and Owen was finally done. "It should be good for a month or so. Till then, you don't have a thing to worry about."

She nodded with a smile. As Owen was getting up, she held his hand, and pulled him towards her. He looked surprised.

But when she kissed him, he lost himself with her. Her hand was on his neck, and his waist, while his was on her cheek and her neck, soft as ever.

They gently pulled back, only for their noses to touch. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing as if panting, coming to terms with what she had done.

After pulling back, he smiled. Didn't take long for her to smile as well.

They had dinner, and after putting Maisie to sleep, Claire came to the bedroom, and saw Owen asleep. 

She smiled, and snuggled up against him. He shifted, and kissed her forehead. And slept like a log.

Okay, like humans would, but, you get the idiom reference, right?


End file.
